1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat pipe device, more particularly to a vapor-liquid separating type heat pipe device that can dissipate heat quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional heat pipe device includes an outer body 1, an inner body 2, and a heat transfer fluid 300.
The outer body 1 has an open end 11, and an outer wall 12 defining a first receiving space 13. An inner wall surface of the outer wall 12 is formed with a capillary structure 14. The capillary structure 14 includes a plurality of spaced-apart protruding pieces 141 formed and distributed evenly on the inner wall surface of the outer wall 12.
The inner body 2 is disposed in the outer body 1, and has an inner wall 21 defining a second receiving space 22. The inner and outer wall surfaces of the inner wall 21 are formed respectively with capillary structures 23. Each capillary structure 23 includes a plurality of spaced-apart protruding pieces 231 formed and distributed evenly on a respective one of the inner and outer wall surfaces of the inner wall 21.
The heat transfer fluid 300 is introduced into the first and second receiving spaces 13, 22, respectively.
After the inner body 2 is filled with the heat transfer fluid 100, it is placed in the first receiving space 13, after which the fluid 300 is continuously filled into the first receiving space 13, as shown in FIG. 2. Then, the open end 11 of the outer body 1 is sealed, thereby sealing the inner body 2 and the heat transfer fluid 300 inside the outer body 1.
In use, after a heat absorbing side of the conventional heat pipe device is pressed by a machine tool (not shown), it is mounted on a heat source 200, as shown in FIG. 3. When the rising temperature of the heat source 200 stimulates the heat transfer fluid 300 in the first and second receiving spaces 13, 22, the fluid 300 gradually absorbs the heat and vaporizes to form a high-pressure vapor. Then, through a pressure difference, the vapor flows from the heat absorbing side to the other side of the conventional heat pipe device so as to exchange heat with the ambient space by convection, and subsequently condenses and flows back to the heat absorbing side, thereby achieving a continuous cycle of heat exchange effect.
Although the conventional heat pipe device has first and second receiving spaces 13, 22 to effect dual-passage heat exchange, the first and second receiving spaces 13, 22 operate separately so that each of them provides only a single flow passage for both vapor and condensed liquid. This entails entrainment problem between vapor and liquid. Moreover, when the heat flux is excessive, a dryout phenomenon can occur in the conventional heat pipe device.